


It's Never as Easy as it Seems

by SpassyFly



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Multiverse Theory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpassyFly/pseuds/SpassyFly
Summary: Just hours ago Astra was dead. But now she's also in the other room in labor. Toss that confusion in with her guilt and Alex is ready to shoot someone. And the best part? Her look-a-like on the screen seems to be the key part to Astra's arrival here. Maybe she needs to lay off the drinking some.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's a multiverse theory fanfic peeps so buckle up and bear with me. We're gunna have some fun and I'm only sane half the time I'm writing this.
> 
> P.S.The only thing I own is the idea and the twist off of cannon. Don't sue me please!

 Alex wasn’t the kind of person to deliver babies. Sure she was a doctor with the degree to prove it but still. She was more suited to the fast pace of battle than this. Thankfully J’onn seemed to know what the hell to do.

He was also more suited to the current patient. It wasn’t every day a pregnant Kryptonian dropped from the ceiling. From what Winn claimed was some kind of breach and totally supported the multiverse theory. Which well, was a reasonable way to accept things.

There was a noise from the other room and Kara, who was listening with super hearing, flinched. Her grip on Alex’s hand tightened into near bone breaking but the brunette endured it. In a twisted way she felt she deserved it. Not that she might ever be able to tell Kara. Alex shoved the words down again, choking on them over the lump in her throat.

Astra was dead. By her hand. But her sister thought it was J’onn who had killed the older Kryptonian. Who was also in the other room, very much alive. Giving birth to a hopefully alive, at the very least half-Kryptonian baby.

The multiverse theory was really starting to sound plausible. Winn would be beside himself if she ever said as much in his presence. It was something to look into at the very least. Alex could use it as an excuse to hole up in her lab. That way she wouldn’t be tempted to blurt the truth out to Kara.

“Danvers, Vasquez.” The sudden voice in her ear made Alex jerk a little. She swallowed and took a deep breath before responding.

“Go,” she answered in as steady a voice she could muster. Kara focused on her but it was half-hearted. Her attention was more for the other room.

“We cracked open that hard drive.”

“What’s on it?”

“That’s where it gets weird,” Vasquez mumbled. Alex frowned as she stood, already shifting back to mission mode. Astra, if it was her, had arrived with a backpack full of stuff. Most of it was harmless, if only a tiny bit illegal. They were still running tests on the documents to see how legit they were. And the drugs had been quickly determined to be Kryptonian level painkillers, a clear note for humans to avoid consumption.

“What do you mean weird?” she demanded, gently untangling her hand from Kara’s. The blonde shot her a look but didn’t say anything. Alex swallowed down her guilt at leaving her sister but she had a job to do. J’onn was currently occupied and she was 2IC.

“It’s...easier if you just see it.” Alex grunted in reply, already moving. That Vasquez couldn’t explain the situation meant something big. Something big that they may or may not be able to get through.Or it was just plain weird, beyond the normal level of weird for the DEO.

“What’s the situation?” Alex demanded, marching into the center hub of the base. Winn and Vasquez were crowded around a computer screen while other agents lingered a respectful distance away.

The other woman didn’t respond right away, tapping at her tablet. Alex frowned as a static buzz filtered through her earpiece. Whatever she was going to see Vasquez didn’t want the rest seeing or hearing. It made the entire thing even more nerve wracking.

“Multiverse,” Winn whispered as she leaned over to look at the screen. He sounded both delighted and terrified. Alex turned her attention to the computer.

The hard drive was loaded with four folders and a video. Each folder had a label that sounded like a vague project idea. Stealth, Jumper, Killer, and Filter. It almost tracked along an assassination plan except for the video. Simply labelled ‘Greetings’ it’s what Vasquez started up first.

Alex jerked in surprise. Staring at her from the screen was almost her exact self. The only differences was a small scar through the left eyebrow and the eyes. They were green but not naturally. It was almost the exact same shade of green as kryptonite. A different hairstyle Alex noted through her shock. Shaved on the sides and long on the top it wasn’t anything she had ever considered before.

“If you’re watching this,” the woman on screen started. It was Alex’s voice, raspy from lack of sleep and in a tired tone she had never heard come from her. “Then one of two things happened. Either you found a random backpack and decided to investigate. If that’s the case I strongly advise against using the Jumper project. It didn’t work.”

“If Jumper did work as it was supposed to then you got the bag off a pregnant Kryptonian. Her name’s Astra In-Ze and I would ask that you treat her as you would anyone in need. And if, by chance, she fell into a certain organization’s clutches I’ll say this. Astra is from _my_ Earth. You have _nothing_ on her. Think of it like identical twins if you will.”

“Now, to the big part. Why and how Astra ended up on your Earth. The how is primarily through Jumper so look into that. The why is more tricky and wrought with moral choices. You’d think it would be easy but some people view aliens as an all-consuming threat.”

The woman on screen sighed and reached for the mug on the desk. She took a sip and made a face before standing. The desk light only illuminated so much of the room but they could tell it was tiny. It seemed to be primarily filled with whiteboards on wheels. The bed and a stack of drawers were shoved under the window like an afterthought. Alex frowned, realizing it was no bigger than her college dorm. She had hated living in that small space.

The brunette’s look-a-like settled back into her chair, setting down a now steaming mug. Alex was willing to bet it was coffee. Maybe with alcohol mixed in. The woman on screen looked like she needed both.

“Seven months ago we captured Astra,” the woman stated softly. “My boss ordered the usual tests. The medical one came up different. If Astra was human than it was an indication of pregnancy. The AI didn’t have that info so I was ordered to make a red sun emulator. Morals say don’t poison a woman who may be pregnant.”

“Apparently morals are beaten out of the army. I’ve met nicer sailors than the general. He was going to torture Astra by injecting liquid kryptonite into her. We had no way to confirm she was pregnant and he wasn’t going to wait. Damn the child he said. Like _that_ wouldn’t get us some royally pissed off Kryptonians. I think even Zor-el would have found that offensive and tossed him into the sun.”

“I examined the kryptonite for integrity. After all, we’re supposed to be the only ones with it. And well, it was true green kryptonite made liquid. Makes me think they got Baldy tuck away somewhere honestly. I digress. So, after confirming it was kryptonite, I was ah, clumsy with the syringe. Dropping it would be too easy plus the thing was plastic.” The woman paused, obviously trying to find her words. Then she sighed, heavy and weary, looking directly into the camera.

“If you didn’t know kryptonite is also dangerous to humans,” she stated sadly. “Not because of how it might affect a Kryptonian but because it’s radioactive. I knew this and yet I still stabbed myself with the stupid thing. Accidently. In the cell, handing it off to the army fuck. Got me in a world of trouble. It’s a wonder I’m not dead though, from radiation poisoning. I mean, my blood literally glows green now watch.” She pulled out a knife and knicked her finger, holding it up to the camera. Alex gaped in horror at the faint green glow. She shivered as the woman on-screen pulled her finger away and stuck it in her mouth.

“We got the kid’s dad a few weeks later,” she explained around it. “Lethal force, he didn’t surrender. So more focus shifted to Astra. Not the good kind either, despite Zor-el’s protests. Never thought I would agree with her but when it was confirmed Astra was pregnant,” she sighed and shook her head, “there was a change. Astra wanted to simply raise her kid in peace. Army and my boss didn’t see that happening.”

“The nice thing about being a techie is that I get to work with cool alien gadgets. Like the stealth system from Fort Rozz for example. When I asked to squash it to a personal level, ideally cloak people, command was all for it. And since Astra was being held captive I could ask her my questions rather than waste Supergirl’s time.”

“It’s almost funny now, how smooth everything went. The saying out of sight out of mind? Very true when your lab is a tucked away corner few have reason to be in. And since its cameras without mics in my lab I was able to discuss anything. Even say, an escape plan that hinged entirely on a theory.”

“Astra was desperate. She was willing to take a chance on the insane woman and her insane plan. I can only hope that Jumper actually worked and she gets to live that peaceful life. That will make whatever happens after they find Astra missing worth it. They won’t be able to pin it on me, I covered my tracks too well, but it won’t stop them from blaming me. Punishing me.” She sighed again and rubbed at her eyes.

“There’s no reason to think tonight won’t go smooth,” she muttered, more to herself than the camera. “But I have my doubts. We’ll see what happens I guess. Best of luck dealing with the labor, I hope the painkillers help.” The video abruptly ended there. For a moment there was silence as the trio tried processing. It was a lot to take in.

“Winn,” Alex finally said and her voice only shook a little. “Start examining those project files, see if they’re worth something. Vasquez start making a civilian ID for Astra.”

“You’re sure?” the other woman muttered. Alex nodded slowly.

“We have nothing on her, she just got here. File it under the alien refugee stuff and under no circumstances give a clue to this. I don’t want the general knowing.”

“Of course. You going to tell the director?” Alex sighed and nodded, turning to head back down. Vasquez gave her a forced smile. “Good luck.”

“Thanks. I’ll need it.”    


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -casually avoids the birth scene because I have no idea how to write that- I'm so sorry if the characters seem a little off but most of this is pure theory and shenanigans. I'd like to think they'd all be supportive though.
> 
> Also no this not going to end up as Astra x Eliza. Nor with it end up General Danvers. I have plans for Xan later on in the romantic field. I'm also going to try and salvage Sanvers as best I can or at the very least make the whole kids thing not so abrupt. Wish me luck.

Astra was _exhausted._ She had fought long and hard before, until her muscles screamed for a break. It was nothing compared to giving birth. The escape had been stressful enough to to immediately go into labor? That was just her luck.

It was worth it though. Rao was it worth it. She smiled down at the small bundle in her arms and sighed softly. Daniel “Dan-Ze” Zeis was a healthy baby boy who was currently sleeping peacefully. Astra placed a soft kiss on his forehead, feeling warm. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt like this.

All because of a quiet woman’s determination. Astra sighed again, this time regretfully. She would have liked to have Xan come with her but the small woman insisted she had to stay put. Part of the plan she claimed but Astra never heard that detail. No matter how much she argued Xan wouldn’t budge on that.

The older woman wondered if there was an Alexandra Danvers on this Earth. It seemed likely as there was a DEO and a Director Henshaw. The man was kinder than she remembered though. Astra was glad for the change. He didn’t seem likely to take Dan-Ze away from her.

The door opened with a soft hiss and instinctively Astra tensed. She relaxed a little upon seeing the director but the blonde woman with him was vaguely familiar. Not exactly in a good way but not outright hostile. The warm smile sent her way was at odds with what Astra was feeling. She settled for a polite smile back.

“I’d like you to meet Dr. Danvers,” the man stated, gesturing to the blonde. And it clicked suddenly. Astra had met the woman once on her Earth when she ventured down into Xan’s lab. She had torn into the barely adult something awful but Astra couldn’t remember why.

“Please just call me Eliza,” the other woman greeted, reaching for the medical chart at the foot of the bed.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Astra returned pleasantly. She squashed down her distaste, reminding herself this was a different Earth. The people may look the same but that didn’t mean they would act the same.

“Dr. Danvers is the closest thing to an expert on Kryptonian physiology that we have,” Director Henshaw explained.

“As much as any human can claim,” the blonde grinned. Astra chuckled at that.

“Very true,” she agreed. Then a bit of worry took over. “Anything I should be concerned about?”

“Everything looks normal. For both of you.” Astra sighed gratefully and kissed Dan-Ze’s forehead again. Eliza smiled warmly. “However I do suggest you stay here for a few days for observation considering your unique situation.”

“We need a few days to create your profile in the system anyway,” the director mused. Astra blinked in surprise.

“My profile?”

“Yes. We’re trying to keep it under the radar as much as possible. Don’t want outside forces knowing you’re here.” The woman frowned.

“The army,” she whispered and the other two gave her a sympathetic look. Astra took a deep breath and set her jaw. “So how is this going to work?”

“Once you’re released we’re going to set you up with Dr. Danvers. Midvalle is a quiet town so you shouldn’t get too much attention.”

“So long as you or the little man don’t float in your sleep,” Eliza cut in with a chuckle. Astra cranked an eyebrow.

“Float in my sleep?” she echoed. The blonde nodded, smiling in amusement.

“Yes. Kara does it on occasion. Scarred Alex half to death the first few times.” Dr. Danvers had called Xan that too despite the quiet woman’s insistence on the other nickname.

“You know my niece?” the Kryptonian asked instead.

“I raised her here on Earth.”

“So you might be better suited to helping raise Dan-Ze,” Astra concluded quietly. Eliza smiled and nodded, putting down the medical chart. And it sounded like a good idea. Astra was used to dealing with soldiers and criminals, not so much children. Especially not tiny bundles of life that made her heart melt with sleepy yawns.

“That’s the plan yes,” the director interrupted seriously. “We’re working to make Kryptonian baby proof stuff by the way.” Something about that niggled at her memory. Astra frowned.

“I thought Xan had that covered,” she said slowly. “Killer had two parts. The drugs and a red sun emulator.”

“Which takes away the powers,” Eliza muttered. Astra nodded.

“It does work. There was one in my cell and one in her lab. I had bracelets for transit between the two areas but Xan didn’t send them.”

“I’ll have my agents focus on that then. They’ve been trying to understand Jumper.” Astra laughed softly.

“I can’t say I can help with that one. Xan built it primarily on her own time.”

“Mmm. Can you tell us anything about Filter?” Astra blinked at the unfamiliar title. Xan had never even mentioned something like that. She hadn’t the faintest idea.

“No I’m sorry. I’ve never heard of that one,” she sighed. The director frowned in thought.

“I see. I’ll leave you two to get better acquainted.” And then he was out the door with a purpose. Eliza shook her head.

“Xan helped you here?” she asked gently, settling into a chair. Astra sighed and nodded.

“She’s got a brilliant mind when it comes to technology. I don’t know if anyone else could have pulled it off.”

“Do you know why she did it?”

“I would ask and she would mumble about morales. Xan was good with tech, not people. Even me and we spent the better part of my pregnancy holed up in her lab.” Astra frowned as she mentally reviewed the questions Xan had posed. Most had been about the stealth drive in the beginning. Later on it delved into the way Krypton did measurements and such so much that…

Astra had the same education as any adult Kryptonian. It focused further into the military more than anything but their basics were more advanced than most Earth school systems. The woman blinked in surprise as she realized Xan had gotten that education through her questions. Ridiculously quick too, especially for a human.

“You utterly brilliant secretive human,” Astra whispered in awe. Her awe was short lived as Dan-Ze chose that moment to wake up. His tiny face scrunched up as he began crying and Astra looked desperately to Eliza.

The blonde was helping her instantly. Astra relaxed, swallowing around the lump in her throat. Non should be here. She knew why, accepted it, but it still stung. And she didn’t even know if he was alive on this Earth.

“It’s not going to be easy is it?” she asked quietly after a few moments. Eliza’s face softened.

“You won’t be alone,” she assured. “You have people willing and able to help. We can always reach out to the Kents too. They raised Kal-el from a baby.”

“I’d like that.” Eliza smiled and squeezed her arm.

“I’ll talk to the director.” Astra sighed and closed her eyes. Xan had been stubbornly hopeful about her chances on a new Earth. She only wished the quiet woman was here too, if only to say ‘I told you so’.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time it wonky because I want it to be. And it sets up for future angst. Because I will be bring Xan to the cannon Supergirl Earth. How is going to be fun :)

The tech team had hit a snag right away. While the files were written in plain English it soon became clear the measurement system wasn’t Earth based. Not even remotely close. In fact, the only thing put into a known unit of measurement were the painkillers. Alex understood the warning now. The sheer amount would easily be lethal to a human.

But her counterpart hadn’t included a guide to her measurement system. And they couldn’t attempt to use the painkiller file as a translator because everything else was technology. Alex cursed quietly under her breath. It should be easy to figure out. In an odd way she had done that.

In desperation the agent clicked on Filter. It was the one thing she hadn’t read yet. But it didn’t have a guide, Alex knew that. When they realized it wasn’t in Earth terms that was the first place checked. Not unless it was buried somewhere in the raw video.

Xan, as Astra called her, kept video journals. They weren’t dated by the time of the year but rather what day it was from the beginning of the project. She had gone further, editing the videos into clips of progress and when she was explaining stuff. Stuffed into another folder were the unedited videos, usually seven or eight hours a piece.

They all had some kind of title attached in addition to the day. Most paid homage to which project Xan worked on primarily during that time. A few were entirely random. Alex sighed as she slowly went through the list. The only odd one out was labelled ‘Fuck Your Superiority’. She clicked on it.

As per usual it started with Xan settling into her desk chair with a steaming mug of coffee. She looked more tired than usual, heavy bags surrounding bloodshot eyes. The curtains were still drawn too, heavy things that blocked all sunlight. That was another major difference. Xan worked the graveyard shift rather than days like Alex.

Today she didn’t start any music either. Xan had the widest taste in music but it focused primarily on Fall Out Boy and others like them. Usually it kept the silence as she worked from becoming deafening. Alex had found a couple rare gems of her other Earth counterpart singing along.

Xan didn’t even say anything something as she started working. It was the Filter project, that much could be figured out from the collection of parts. But she was just fiddling with it, not really working to advance its efficiency.

Alex made a face and started carefully fast forwarding. Maybe one day if she had the time she’d sit through the entire video. As it stood right now the brunette didn’t have that. They had to figure out Xan’s system and soon. Making stuff able to stand up to Kryptonian was hard enough. Babies were a whole other level.

The change came about three hours in. Alex stopped and rewound it until just before Xan lifted her head from her projects. With a deep breath the agent hit play.

A knock sounded and it was only the fact Xan lifted her head that kept Alex from looking over her shoulder. The woman screen grunted and hit a switch. Her expression, normally dull and lifeless, twisted into an upset scowl. With a few other buttons hit she settled back again, throwing her feet on the desk and glaring beyond it. Alex frowned. It was was the most emotion she had seen from Xan.

Another knock, louder this time. It seemed to echo in an odd way, like it was coming from two places at once. Alex glanced over her shoulder just to make sure no one was at  _ her  _ door.

“I know you’re awake Alex.” The agent whipped her head around. That was Kara’s voice. Older, more mature, but still Kara. And Xan’s reaction was nothing what she expected. “I heard you move.”

Xan cranked an eyebrow and took a sip of her coffee. She didn’t move aside from that.

“Don’t make me break down the door.” Kara’s voice was too clear for off screen. A mic at the door perhaps?

Xan hit another switch and Kara gasped. The quiet woman smirked, unnatural green eyes flashing triumphantly.

“Green kryptonite weakens a Kryptonian drastically,” she declared quietly, gaze still on the door. Her voice sounded thick, like she had spent some time crying. “It’s in essence a poison. Use it too much and they could build up a resistance. However, when paired with a red sun emulator the effects are much better. Finding the right balance is tricky though. Kryptonite did come from Krypton and they made some incredible advances. Unless they built up an amazing tolerance to pain and poison I don’t see how any of it would happen otherwise.”

“Alex let me in. We need to talk,” Kara whined from the door. Xan bared her teeth in a surprising display of aggression. 

“We don’t have to talk about shit.”  Alex blinked. She told her Kara everything she could. Yes there was a lot she couldn’t, namely about the DEO, but she was never this kind of hostile with the blonde. There wasn’t anyone that even came close to how well Kara knew her.

Alex flinched. Her sister still believed J’onn had killed Astra. And it hurt. It hurt because telling Kara the truth might push her away. On the other hand letting the blonde believe Alex was innocent was pushing Kara away from the DEO. There was nothing Alex wanted than to have to stop lying about her work to Kara. Or to even just vent about her day like the blonde did about CatCo.

“ _ Fine.  _ Xan could you please open the door?” Kara finally huffed. The brunette on screen smiled in grim satisfaction. She swung her feet off the desk and walked out of the camera’s view.

Beyond the screen the door opened and closed. Not a word was spoken that Alex could hear. There was the sound of a coffee pot being taken off the burner and then put back into place. Footsteps started, faint at first and then louder as the person walked into view.

It was Kara. She marched right past the desk and to the window, ripping open the curtains. Sunlight flooded the room and the blonde sighed in relief. Xan scowled at her as she came back into view.

That Earth’s Kara didn’t dress like this one. It was more along the lines of what Alex would wear but with brighter colors. Her hair was down and the glasses were a different style. Her expression was also more haughty than Alex’s Kara.

“What do you want Zor-El?” Xan snarked, folding her arms. Something flashed across the blonde’s face too quick to read.

“How are you doing Xan?” Kara tried for concerned but it came out sounding fake.

“Like you actually care.”

“I do. I can’t imagine having to do what you did.”

“It’s my job. Or would you rather that list get to Cadmus?” Kara made a face.

“That’s not what I meant.”   


“Then what did you mean?” Xan snapped. She looked like she wanted to toss the Kryptonian out. But really, how could someone?

“He was your dad,” the blonde stated quietly. So quietly that Alex had to rewind and turn up the volume. Twice. And then she had to pause it. 

On that Earth Jeremiah was alive. He worked for Cadmus from the sounds of it. The enemy. The group that wanted to ship all aliens back into space. And that was just the nice side of them. But why? Did he not love Kara just the same as Xan?

She didn’t have any family pictures, at least none that could be seen. Alex had a few herself in her apartment. Aside from the whiteboards there was really nothing personal in Xan’s apartment. Just a well used coffee maker and a battered microwave from what Alex could gather. Xan was even more of a loner than Alex. She hadn’t thought it possible but her ownself had proven that wrong. 

Swallowing around the lump in her throat Alex started the video again. She watched Xan straighten to her full height, eyes flashing. She was shorted than Kara. Much more than Alex was shorter than Kara. Odd. 

“My dad died years ago Zor-El,” the woman on screen snapped and that something flashed across the blonde’s face again. “The man I killed was just wearing his face.” Alex jerked in shock. Xan had killed Jeremiah?!

“How can you be so sure of that? They did the tests! It was him.”

“Because he said he was doing it for me! He hasn’t done  _ anything  _ for me since  _ you  _ came here!” Again Kara cringed and Alex finally placed it as regret.

The blonde looked away towards one of the whiteboards. Her expression turned curious and she crossed the few feet to it. Xan went pale but set her jaw. There was a quiet gasp.

“This is Kryptonian,” the blonde breathed, reading over the whiteboard. Alex blinked and squinted at the grainy image. It looked like English to her. Unless- “Who taught you?”

“Who do you think?” Xan asked sourly. 

“My aunt focused on the military,” Kara replied, shaking her head. Xan made a face. 

“Krypton basics are still more advanced than most English sciences.”

“Yes. But this isn’t the basics.”

“Astra taught me them,” the small woman stated. She sounded a tad bit smug. “I figured it out from there.”

_ “You figured it out?!” _

“Yes. Guess I’m not a dumb Earth kid after all huh?” Xan was definitely smug now and Kara cringed with regret again. Alex felt a little sick. The relationship between the two was a worse version of Alex and Kara’s from when they were kids. But it seemed the blonde on screen was upset with how it had become.

“You’re making a filter?” Kara said after a few quiet moments. Xan blinked in surprise. 

“Yes,” she confirmed cautiously. 

“What kind? It looks like a radiation filter but on a near microscopic scale.”

“That’s because it is.” Kara glanced between her and the whiteboard a few times.

“Kryptonite is radioactive to humans,” she whispered.

“You know that?” Xan gawked. Kara nodded slowly.

“Kal-El believes Lex Luthor went insane due to working with kryptonite. Radiation poisoning.”

“Perhaps. But it’s easy to blame a drug for something that might have already been there.” Kara pursed her lips and looked away in guilt. Xan rubbed her eyes.

“Have you been going to therapy?” the blonde asked gently. The brunette on screen grimaced.

“No,” she sighed heavily.

“Will you now?”

“Not likely. I could lose my job.”

“I don’t think so. Director Henshaw likes you too much.”

“He likes me because I can get alien technology working within Earth’s limits. Not a lot of people can claim that.” The two fell silent again again, not really looking at each other.

“Will you be coming to Thanksgiving dinner Xan?” the blonde asked softly. She spoke how one might talk to a frightened animal. Xan chuckled bitterly.

“After all that’s happened? If the radiation doesn’t kill me Mother will. I haven’t even told her about the kryptonite.”

“Oh.” 

“Yah.” Xan sighed again and walked off screen. The familiar noise of the coffee pot echoed in the silence. Then the brunette walked back in and settled into her desk chair once more. “You know where the door is Zor-El.” Over her shoulder Kara made a face but quietly let herself out. The silence was deafening.

Alex paused the video and took a deep breath. She leaned against the table, trying to calm her shaking body. The open hostility and tension between the two scared her. She hoped her and Kara never got like that. It would be too much for her to handle. 

Now she had to focus though. Xan’s stuff was done up with Kryptonian measurements but written in English. Alex had to talk to J’onn and then figure out which Kryptonian to ask. Kara was trying to avoid the DEO as much as possible and Astra was a new mom. There wasn’t going to be an easy solution to this. 

Even if Alex herself could figure out the Kryptonian measurements technology wasn’t her strong suit. She was focused more on the medical side of things. That was yet another difference between her and Xan. Alex didn’t know how much schooling her other Earth self had either. At least, that was on record. And Earth based.

  
_ I never thought I would agree with my mom about how difficult I can be. _


End file.
